testing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is a humanoid being, considered to be a member of The Royal Guard of Cenia, and is the last to wake. He is the Eleventh. Appearance Having quite the athletic body, and an immense height, Avalon is the tallest of the guards. He is often seen wearing a silver helmet, with no visible features except for two holes for his eyes. He also wears a white jacket, with two pockets around the chest area, one of them having a pen hanging on its edge. Avalon also wear white gloves of fine wool. A silver chain leading to a golden pocket-watch, hangs from the bottom edge of his jacket, while the watch itself rests within the pockets of his pants. Personality To Avalon, Cenia's actions and words are just. Not once would he question her judgement even if foolish, for he is bound by his ideal, to serve the princess as he was made to do. This has however, given him a strained relationship with most of the royal guard, as he wishes the princess orders carried out exactly as ordained and not any different. A great longing for the unknown coupled with curiosity of the world, could have led Avalon to the long spanning rivers of the forests, and to the highest tips of the mountains, had it not been for his intense sense of duty to the princess locking him in place. This has not prevented him from exploring the Ethereal city however. He is a great thinker, as he spends most of his days in deep thought, questioning the purpose of his existence. And more often than not, his loyalty to the princess. Of all the royal guard, he is the most disloyal, as he questions his orders. Being very fond of puzzles that challenges his mind, Avalon uses some of his spare time to craft intricate games to challenge himself. These creations often involves putting together pieces into a lovely picture, or are filled with riddles he came up with. When he finally comes around to play them, it can often lasts days before he stops, unless when ordered to. Avalon is very formal in manner, bowing when approached, addressing people as either "Sir" or "Lady", and refuses to act otherwise. When seen either running or walking, he leaps forward for every step he takes. Background Of the soul that the crystal made him from, he remembers nothing. He is indifferent to this, as he would rather forge on and create a path of his own. Though, occasionally he wonders who the soul once was. Five years before the awakening of Cenia, the base of the royal guard once more was assaulted by the Gauntlet Association. Coming in greater numbers than ever before, with technologies unheard and magic too foul to be named, they attempted to capture the guard. Avalon awoke in the midst of this battle, to the smell of smoke and blood. He immediately took action, upon seeing the capture of Zidanta, shouting out commands to the rest of the guard. After a long while they managed to turn the tide in their favour, and pushed back the threat to the princess. Five long years later, our true story then begins. Equipment A Notebook: After hours of discussion, Liber gave Avalon a notebook to cease his endless bickering. Ever since then, Avalon has been taken note of various oddities piquing his interest within the city walls. Its outer layer is made from a brown leather, with copper holding it together. Companions Elariel: An elven woman found deep within the forest, surrounded by the ruins of her former home. Her skin is pale and fair, her face pure and innocent and her locks seem that of pure gold. But her most gifted aspect is her voice, that imitate that of a godly choir. It was due to her song of lament that Avalon found her. Fascinated by her nature and entranced by the sound he proposed that she should tag along. Hesitant she said yes, and ever since has Elariel followed his footsteps. Aegeus: A poor satyr found in the streets of Elarium, with a talent from the violin. Long has he lived in poverty, pleading for food as a beggar, often receiving spit and disgust in return for his appearance. Yet a strong will within forced him on, and he continued to appear despite the populace hatred for his kind. Then one day a group of drunks hunted him through the city, into a dead end. Each of them carried a knife, if not a pick axe or a pipe. Accepting his fate, he closed his eyes. Yet he heard silence, and as he opened them, in place of his hunters stood Avalon with a bloodied baton, with princess Cenia standing by his side. He thanked them for saving his skin, and requested if he could join them. Avalon immediately accepted, but was halted by Cenia. She questioned Aegeus why he was chased and why he spend his life on the streets. As all had been said, she accepted him into the group, and as a gift of good will, Avalon granted him a violin. Ever since he has treasured it dearly. Abilities Genius level intellect: He is able to come up with a thousand scenarios per second, and estimating the likelihood of each scenario. He excels in character judgement and manipulation, employing both in his strategies on enemies, and if it comes to it; allies. Master Strategist: He is a master at strategy, analyzing multiple scenarios at once. He uses every weakness and info to his advantage, preparing for every drawback and action. Often does he manipulate his adversary, leading them on to their doom, with words and actions. He is also able of deducing a person's most likely action. Superior speed: His speed is far superior to that of any in the guard, being fast enough to leave an afterimage of himself. Category:Infobox templates Category:The Royal Guard of Cenia